Like a fairytale
by Sysse
Summary: This is not an ordinary fairytale. This is not a story about bad and good fighting against each other. This is a story about the bad and good mixed. This is a tale about a boy, Nico, who starts a journey with few others to save the little kingdom they live in. They have a long way ahead if they're going to find all the three swords and fight the dragon.
1. Chapter 1

"Once upon a time, long time ago, there was a kingdom. The kingdom was an ordinary kingdom with fairies and other mythical creatures. It was as small as a village, with much of unexplored land around it. Everybody lived in peace until one day. One practically dark day, when the sun was not shining, a dark dragon came to the village. They say that the dragon came from the mountains far away, but no one was sure. The dragon killed the king and queen and plagued the village with terror. Three brave brothers went on a journey to search after the legendary swords, so they could kill the dragon. The end." the teacher said, slamming the big book close.

"That was the history of this village. Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"What happened to the brothers?" a golden haired girl asked.

"Good question, Annabeth. When they came back, they fought against the dragon and won. They ruled the kingdom together, one taking the heaven, one the sea and the last one got the underworld. They say that you can find the swords from there." the teacher said.

"How can someone find the swords?" Nico, a black haired boy asked. Nico wasn't practically liked in this little village, because he was different. He couldn't fly with his wings and that was looked highly down upon.

"The swords can be find with the help of the lost Oracle. But only thechild of one of the three brothers can get it. So to get all the three swords, you need three kids from the big three." The teacher said, looking outside. "Well, I guess I should let you go now. Remember to do the homework and we'll see you tomorrow." the teacher said, taking the big book and leaving the room.

Nico started to pack his notes away when Annabeth walked over to him. The two weren't friends, so Nico had no idea what was going on. Annabeth was a beautiful girl. She had grey eyes and beautiful, small wings. A good thing about the wings were, that you could make them kind of invisible, so no one can see them. You could pull them inside your body and it was like you wouldn't even have wings. This is what Nico has done with his wings. Nobody has seen them.

"Do you think you could find one of the swords? You can't even fly." Annabeth said, her voice as clear as the sun. Nico turned his brown eyes to look at Annabeth.

"I don't." he said before leaving. Nico walked outside the little house they called school. The school was a house with three rooms, forest on one side of the building and a big clearing on the other. That was where all the other young fairies had gathered. Almost every one of them had gathered, because they would have the next lesion outside. It was time to flying class.

You could think that all the fairies could fly at the age of 16, and that's true. Almost every fairy could fly, Nico being the exception. Nico's wings were too heavy to fly with. The reason why they had these kind of lesions, were that fairies could have some fun while flying. It was like PE. Nico sat down on the soft, green grass, watching all the other fairies flying. Almost everyone had similar wings. Small, petite and beautiful. Just like Annabeth's. But then there were the other kind of wings. Someone could have wings of a butterfly or another insect.

One of the most beautiful wings Nico had ever seen was owned by Percy Jackson. They were all different shades of the ocean, depending on how light hit them. They were big, but also fast, which was pretty rare.

"Okay kiddos! Time to play some fly ball." Ares, the PE teacher said, a ball under his arm. Ares looked at Nico who was sitting at the ground. "Kid, you too, up into the air." he said. Nico sent the teacher a glare, as well as anyone else, who were laughing at him. The teacher knew damn well that Nico couldn't fly! Not at least like this.

"Let's just leave him, nobody would like to touch the ball after him." one of the fairies said. There were many murmurs of accepting. Nico got up from the ground and walked away from the school. Nobody would miss him anyway. Nico lived in a little cabin at the border of the village. The area around the village hadn't been inspected at all, because no one knew about the creatures that lived there.

While Nico was walking back home, he saw a little cat with dark brown fur. Nico was about to leave the cat there, but it was then that he noticed a few boys, walking towards the cat with evil smirks on their faces. Sighing, Nico ran towards the cat, took it fast into his arms, and ran away. The boys who had been walking towards the cat yelled, and went after Nico.

Because the boys had wings, they were much faster than Nico. Nico looked behind him, the boys were getting closer. Nico turned into an ally, only then realizing his mistake. The cat in his arms had been waked up from the shock of being lifted without warning and was now making deep scratches on Nico's arms. Nico looked down at the hissing cat in his arms. The cat had familiar pair of green eyes. Nico just couldn't remember where he had seen them before.

"Gotcha'". Nico turned around, seeing the boys walking closer to him. Shit, now would be a really good time to be able to fly. "Oh, it's you." one of the boys said. "You know, I heard your father was having great time in jail." the boy smirked. The other reason Nico wasn't really liked, was that his father had been a 'bad' guy. That was why everyone thought Nico was too. The apple never falls far from the tree, is something they say.

"Maybe we should make everyone a favor and beat him up." the boy said, walking closer, the others following suit. Nico looked down at the cat again, hugging it tighter to his chest. Damn those! Nico couldn't let them bet this innocent cat! Nico backs up at the wall behind him, the cat in his bleeding arms. The boys are getting closer. Nico opens his wings, first time in a long time. Spreading his black wings, he wraps them tightly against his body as the boys starts to hit and kick him. Falling down to the ground, they keep kicking, no one really caring to tell them to stop after they see it is Nico.

"That's what you get from trying to save a stupid cat." one of them said before giving a last kick and leaving. Nico breaths heavily, opening his wings and folding them behind him. They hurt as hell. Nico silently walks back to his house, the cat biting his arm.

Nico slams the door shut behind him, letting the cat on the floor. That was bad, Nico's whole body was hurting, but mostly the wings. Nico spreads his wings once again before folding them and making them disappear. He looks down at the hissing cat, who looks like it could jump and kill him if it had the chance. Nico gave it a sad smile before moving to clean his wounds. After he was done with that, he bandaged them and walked over to the cat.

"Hey there." he smiled, offering his hand to the cat. The cat tried to scratch it, but Nico took it away in time. "Great. Even the cat hates me." Nico muttered, moving farther away from the cat. Nico looked really closely at the cat.

"You know, you kind of remind me of one guy I know." Nico said. "But it doesn't matter." Nico stood up, taking grapes from a bowl on the table and sitting back down, looking at the cat. Nico plopped one grape into his mouth.

"You know, you should probably be more grateful to me. I saved you from those boys." Nico said. The cat hissed in replay.

"Have you ever thought about what's outside the village?" Nico asked. "I've been thinking. I know my father was sent somewhere there." Nico said, offering some grapes to the cat, who surprised Nico by eating them. Nico smiled.

"I haven't been talking to anyone in a long time. You know why?" Nico looked at the cat. "Because nobody really likes me. I don't know why. Well, I do. I can't fly with my wings and my father was 'bad'." Nico said, making quotes into the air. "I know he really wasn't. And my wings? I have a feeling that someday I will be flying. They're just too heavy to fly with if I have to start from the ground. Maybe if I would jump from a roof or something." Nico smiled. Nico's wings were black and looked like a raven's wings. They were much heavier than other fairies wings, but they were also much stronger.

"Well, I'm sure you want to go now. Even you can't seem to like my company. Not even a fucking cat!" Nico gives a heavy sigh, hiding his face into his arms. Nico can feel the tears prickling his eyes, but he refuse to let them down. He doesn't mind that he is alone, that's what he keeps telling himself at least.

The cat looks at the sitting boy with confusion. The cat thought that the boy would have killed him already, not trying to be nice to him. Everybody had been looking at this kid like he was a bad guy. Everyone that they had passaged on the way to Nico's cabin had sent him angry looks.

"You know, you really look like Percy. Your eyes are the exact same color." Nico said. The cat meows and walks slowly closer to Nico. Nico reached out his hand, trying to pet the animal again, but the cat hissed angrily and moved backwards.

"You don't probably know who Percy is, so how about I tell you? Well, Percy is a guy from my school. He is a fairy too and he has really beautiful wings. He is liked by pretty much everyone and I have feeling he couldn't hate anyone. Well, maybe me, but that wouldn't be anything new."

"You know, today we got to hear about the three big." The cat meowed as a response. "Do you know about it?" the cat meows again "Yeah, so, I've been thinking and I have a really bad feeling about it. What do you think would happen if the dragon came again? I'm gonna admit this to you. Before my father was sent away, he gave me a book. The book told about the life outside this village. It told about some creatures I have never seen or heard about. So I have been doing my own little research about the unknown land, just for the sake of it." Nico said.

"If there would ever come a need for someone to go out there, I would love to help them. Nobody really cares for me. My sister left me when I was young, my mum and dad are gone and not a single villager wants me here. So, I've been thinking that I would leave too and never come back. I would explore the world." Nico said to the cat.

Nico walked to the door and opened it. "I guess you have someone who is worried about you. Just be careful that you don't get beaten up or something." Nico said and closed the door after the cat had left. Walking up to his bed, Nico takes his father's book and start to read at it until he falls asleep.

**A/N**

**What do you think? Should I continue this or what?**

**And I'm sorry for those who have been reading at Summer Camp for not updating it for a long time.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico sighed. It had been about a week ago when Nico had saved the little cat. School had ended a few hours ago, and Nico was now sitting in front of his cabin, enjoying the sun. Closing his eyes, Nico let the warmth of the sun caress his face. The warmth disappearing, Nico opened his eyes and saw that the sun was blocked by a big, black thing. It was hard to say what it was, but it was scary and it was flying towards the center of the village. Nico looked as it landed on the small houses, crushing them under its weight.

Fairies and other magical creatures' panicking screams could be heard all the way up till Nico's ears as they tried to flee the fire breathing thing. The thing put almost every house on fire and creatures fled for their lives. Nico watched in horror as fairies, elves and other things got burned alive. Smoke and the scent of burning flesh made Nico feel sick. Too shocked to even move, Nico watched all the horror happening in front of him.

**-In the center-**

A big, golden dragon landed with a power even the lightings couldn't match. Crushing the small houses under its big body, it started to breathe fire over the panicking creatures. Watching the small, pathetic creatures trying to save their own lives, the dragon felt much better.

"You!" a booming voice could be heard somewhere in front of the dragon. The dragon looked down with his red, intelligent eyes meeting equally intelligent eyes, maybe even more so. Athena, the current ruler of the little kingdom, looked the big dragon into its eyes. "What do you think you are doing?" Athena yelled.

The dragon tilted his head a bit before moving its head closer to the ruler. The dragon's head was twice as big as Athena herself. "What I'm doing here? I'm here to make everything right. You know that the history repeats itself." the dragons beautiful voice boomed in the village. All the creatures stopped to listen to the beautiful voice of the terrifying dragon.

"I'm not letting you rule this kingdom, Kronos." Athena said, lifting her hands to shoot a ball of pure light. Kronos lifted one of his paw and smashed it on Athena, leaving her under it.

"You know you have no chances against me without the big three." Kronos said, while all the creatures watched in awe.

"Mom!" the silence was broken by a fairy, Annabeth. Annabeth ran towards her mother, but was stopped by a shield her own mother had maid.

"Annie… You have the power to save us all. Go find the three swords and come back to save the kingdom." Athena said, looking at her daughter. "But remember that you can't make it on your own. Outside our kingdom's borders, is a world you have no idea of. You need friends." Athena said, smiling at Annabeth.

Annabeth looked in shock at her mother before taking a few steps back. Percy was on Annabeth's right side by now. Percy took Annabeth's hand and started to fly away towards the only creature he knew that would know something about the world outside the kingdom, Nico. While flying towards Nico's little cottage, Percy and Annabeth ran into Grover. Grover was a satyr, meaning half elf and half goat.

"Dudes! Where are you heading to?" Grover asked.

"To grab Nico with us." Percy said and started to fly towards Nico's house again, this time Grover after them. When they finally arrived at the undestroyed cottage, they noticed that the door was left wide open. Inside the cabin they could hear cursing and see Nico moving around, collecting things.

"I don't want to take him with us." Annabeth said, looking at Percy. Grover made a noise of agreement, but Percy only shook his head.

"Wait here." Percy said, letting go of Annabeth's hand and walked inside the cabin. Nico turned to look at Percy who was standing at the door. "You have to come with us. I don't know if you saw, but… a dragon just attacked." Percy said, waiving around with his hands.

"I'm not blind." Nico said, grabbing few more books into his bag before closing it. Nico left the cabin, Percy on his heels. Starting to run towards the unexplored forest, Nico didn't even once look back before they got to the boarder. Turning around, Nico looked at the three creatures. Just when Nico was about to say something, more small dragons started to fly towards the little village. Nico turned back towards the forest and started to run.

When Percy and Annabeth tried to fly after him, they noticed that their wings couldn't carry them. Both falling to the ground with a big thump, Nico turned around again. Walking back to help them up, Nico offered his hand to Annabeth, who only slapped it away. Turning around, Nico continued to walk until he came to a river. Sitting down, Nico sighed and looked around himself. The river had a beautiful blue sparkling color, while it streamed. The trees were a shade of violet and the ground was full of beautiful flowers.

"Hey." Percy said, sitting down next to Nico. Nico turned to look at the boy, who had a frown on his face. Nico didn't say anything, but continued to look at the shimmering water. "Annabeth thought this could be a good place to camp for the night." Percy said, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"It's not." Nico said, looking at the bushes across the river. Percy followed Nico's gaze and was met by two shining pairs of eyes. "It's not even dark yet, so we could continue walking along the river, depending where you want to go to." Nico said. Soon Annabeth and Grover joined the duo at the river.

"So… Where are we heading next?" Percy asked.

"Well, according to the legend, we can't find the three swords without the lost Oracle." Annabeth said. Nico turned around to look at Annabeth.

"You want to find the three swords?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, so why don't you go back to the village." Annabeth answered.

"Annie, stop it. I wanted Nico to come with us, because I don't think we would have a chance to survive here without him." Percy said, taking Annabeth's hand in his own. Annabeth gave Percy a sweet smile. "Any ideas where we could find this Oracle?" Percy asked all of them. Nico opened his bag and took out a book. It was a book his father had made with a map. Opening the map, Nico put it on the ground, showing it to the others.

"We are here." Nico said and pointed at the map. They weren't that long away from the village, but enough to be safe for a while. "I suggest we continue to walk along this river and spend the night here." Nico pointed another spot on the map. It was deeper inside the forest, but it had been marked with an x.

"Why should we trust that map?" Annabeth asked, snatching it away from Nico.

"I don't think you have a choice." Nico said, reaching over for the map. Annabeth folded the map and put it into her pocket. Nico glared at Annabeth for a moment before putting his book away. Everybody stood up and started to walk along the river, Nico after the others.

'_Why did they ask me with them? Well, they didn't exactly ask me…'_ he thought as he walked, looking at the trio. They seemed to be good friends and Nico couldn't help but feel lonely. Although he had been alone for almost his whole life, it didn't mean that he was lonely. Not until this second. Percy turned around and smiled at Nico. He slowed down his walk until he was walking next to Nico.

"Do you know why I can't fly here?" Percy asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Your wings are too weak." Nico said, not even sparing a glance at Percy. They walked for hours, the silence only getting broken by Grover's whines of 'are we there yet?'. The sky had darkened, and between the beautiful violet leaves one could see stars staring down at them. The flowers had started to glow, making a magical mood.

"It's here." Nico said, breaking the silence. He walked away from the river into the forest. There was a little cave, well hidden by big leaves. Taking them away, Nico went inside and dumped his bag in one corner. Annabeth, Percy and Grover walked inside too, sitting down.

"I'm gonna go look for some firewood." Grover said and walked out. Percy went with him, leaving Nico and Annabeth alone.

"Can you give my map back?" Nico asked Annabeth. Annabeth glared at Nico before digging out of her pocket.

"You know… I don't think I will." Annabeth said and put it in her pocket again. Nico sighed, and started to look at one of his books. It was a book about mythical creatures that lived outside of the kingdom. When Percy and Grover came back, they had arms full of wood and some berries they had found.

"Do you think we can eat these?" Percy asked after he had put the woods down. He showed the berries to Nico, who looked at them for a second.

"You can eat that one." Nico said, pointing at a blue berry with red prickles. "But those others are poisonous." he said. "I have some apples with me, if you're hungry." Nico said, taking apples from his bag. He offered one to Grover, one to Percy and one for Annabeth.

"I'm not taking anything from you." Annabeth said.

"More food for me then." Nico said, putting the apple back into his bag. After they had started a little fire, they were all silent, thinking about the things that had happened that day. After a moment, they could see a little thing coming to the mouth of the cave. The thing looked like a cat, but its ears looked like a fish's fin and it had four small horns. It let out a weird sound that could be considered a meow. Everybody looked warily at it, while Nico dig out one of his books. He was sure he had seen that creature earlier. Annabeth took a burning wood out of the fire and threatened the thing with it, trying to make it go away.

"It's harmless." Nico said, closing the book he had been reading at. The cat-like creature meowed again before walking over to Percy's lap and sitting down on it. It started to purr softly as it curled up even closer to Percy. "It's called _Catus Piscis_ and it's kind of like a satyr, but half fish and half cat." Nico explained. Percy put his hand slowly on the cat's back and started to pet it. The cat opened its black eyes and stared up at Percy's green ones, before shutting them again. Nico took his bag and laid it under his head, as he laid down. He was tired.

"I'm gonna go sleep too, so if you two watch over for a while." Grover said, also laying down.

"Okay." Annabeth said and moved to sit next to Percy, glaring at the cat. After a long moment, Annabeth decided to break the silence. "Why did we take _him _with us?" Annabeh asked, pointing at the sleeping form of Nico.

Percy sighed. "He isn't that bad." Percy said, looking at Nico's back.

"He isn't bad? Are you out of your mind? His father tried to take the power from my mother and rule the kingdom! His father said that he had the right to do it, because he was one of the big three. Which is, by the way, a lie!" Annabeth hissed. "My mother is one of the three." she added.

"It doesn't matter what his father did." Percy said, reaching over to take Annabeth's hand. Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand, smiling at him.

"I don't trust him to come with us on this journey." Annabeth said, pecking Percy on the cheek. "You have to get rid of him." Annabeth said, taking Percy's chin in her hand and turning it towards her.

"Why would I do that?" Percy asked, looking Annabeth into her grey eyes.

"Because he's a freak, he's a traitor and we can't have him with us. What if we had to fly somewhere, he would only be a burden." Annabeth said, before kissing Percy on the lips. Percy responded to it.

"Grover can't fly either and neither can we, if you remember." Percy said.

"I want him gone." Annabeth said, giving Percy another kiss.

"I'm sorry, but then you have to do it by yourself." Percy said. "You can go to sleep now. I'll wake Grover up when I get tired." he adds, looking at the little cat in his lap.

"Night." Annabeth said, laying down a few feet from Percy. Percy sighed as he continued to look at the cat in his lap. The cat's black eyes were shut as the cat slept. Everybody else was asleep except Percy. Or that's what he thought.

Nico was laying on the hard ground, looking at the forest outside the cave. He was thinking about everything Annabeth and Percy had talked about. It wasn't anything new for him, and he still didn't understand why they had wanted him with them. Well, Percy had wanted.

"I'm gonna make sure that you're safe from Annie, Nico…" Percy whispered. Nico gave a little smile which went unnoticed by everyone. He closed his eyes and felt the sleep take over him. It had been a long day, and he still didn't understand everything clearly. "You looked over me once, so now it's my turn to look that you're safe." Percy added after Nico had fallen asleep.

**A/N**

**Did this chapter make any sense? I'm sorry for making Annabeth the bad guy, again.**

**Oh, by the way, reviews gives me inspiration, and inspiration makes me write faster, so don't forget to review.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico woke up early in the morning, when the sun was rising. Everyone else was still sleeping, which was weird, because someone should be guarding. Nico stood up and walked over to the sleeping form of Annabeth. Slowly reaching down, he tried all Annabeth's pockets, looking for his map. When he finally found it from Annabeth's back pocket, she had woken up. Nico snatched the map quickly from the pocket, putting it in his own. Annabeth turned around and looked at Nico.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You… You harassed me!" Annabeth yelled, backing away from Nico. Percy and Grover had woken up when Annabeth had started yelling, and were now looking at the two. "D-did you see?" Annabeth asked, looking at Percy.

"I sure did." Grover said, glaring at Nico.

"N-No, it was nothing like that!" Nico said "I just wanted my map back." he said, taking it from his pocket and showing it to them before pocketing it again.

"Like we would believe you." Annabeth said, standing up.

"I do. Now, should we continue or journey or eat something before?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked like she would want to hit something, probably Nico. Or Percy.

"I suggest we eat now, because it might be harder to find food later." Nico said. "I'm gonna go look for something to eat." he continued, taking his bag and walking out of the cave. He walked over to the river, washing his hands and face before drinking it. Nico walked back towards the forest and went over to a tree that had red fruits and dripped some dark liquid.

Taking out one of his books, he started to look after the fruit. "Here you are. I was afraid you had ran away." someone said. Nico turned around to see Percy. Percy sat down next to Nico, looking up at the dripping fruits. "Can we eat those?" he asked, pointing up at the fruits.

"No." Nico answered, standing up and continuing to look after food. Percy walked beside Nico, pointing at all sorts of fruits and berries, asking if they could be eaten. "Could you shut up?" Nico asked when they reached a big blue tree. The tree had apple-like fruits, but they were violet. Nico scanned the book quickly, finding the violet apple. "These are edible." Nico said.

"Great, but how can we get them?" Percy asked, looking up at the fruits and trying to climb up the tree, which was impossible.

"Fly and take them." Nico said, shooting Percy a glance. Percy huffed and opened his blue butterfly wings. Flapping his wings Percy tried to fly, but managed only to get few feet of the ground before falling back. "Flap harder." Nico said. Percy tried to flap harder, but it didn't do any good.

"I can't." Percy said falling to his knees and breathing heavily. Nico looked down at Percy, letting his eyes soften a bit before he opened his own black wings.

"Watch out." Nico said, starting to flutter his wings. The grass started to wave as Nico was staring to get off the ground. Percy looked in awe as Nico neared the fruits. Although Nico's flying was really unsteady, he reached a branch, where he could land. Nico sat down on the branch, breathing heavily.

"Nico! That was awesome!" Percy yelled. Nico looked down at Percy, still having difficult to breathe, giving a small smile. Taking one of the apples, he tossed it down to Percy. Taking few minutes to calm his breathe, he started to toss more of the apples down, trusting Percy to catch them. Nico reached out for a really juicy looking apple. Stretching his hand further away he could feel the apple under his fingertips. Moving his foot an inch more towards the edge, he could almost get the apple.

"Be careful!" Percy yelled, disturbing Nico. Nico looked down at Percy, losing his balance and falling down. Trying to get air under his wings, Nico tried to fly, but there was no way he could do that. Wrapping his wings tightly against his body, Nico waited the impact with the ground. When he finally hit the ground, his wings ached. Not moving for a moment, Nico waited for the pain to go over.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, kneeling down next to Nico.

"I didn't get the apple." Nico murmured, opening his eyes. "I'm fine, though my wings hurt." Nico said, sitting up. He looked at one of his wing and noticed that it was lacking feathers. _Shit!_ "Did we get enough apples?" Nico asked, touching the sore wing. He sighed and made them disappear.

"Yeah, let's go back to the others." Percy said. While they were walking back, Nico's bag full of fruits and Percy's arms, Percy decided to ask a question.

"About this morning, were you really touching Annie?" Percy asked, glancing at Nico.

"Yeah." Nico said, looking when Percy's eyes widened in disbelief, before continuing "How would I have gotten my map back?" Nico let a small smirk play on his lips.

"So, you didn't touch her _that_ way?" Percy wanted to confirm.

"No. I don't really find her that attractive." Nico answered. Percy made an 'oh' noise and that was the only sound they made before they reached the cave.

"Did you found something to eat?" Grover asked as soon as Nico and Percy reached the cave. Percy smiled as he laid all the violet apples down on the ground, taking two of them to himself. Percy sat down against the wall of the cave, taking a bite of the juicy fruit. The little fishy cat walked over to Percy, curling up in his lap. The boy offered the apple to the cat, who only licked away the juice before closing its eyes. Percy took another bite of the apple, watching the wall in front of him.

"Where should we go now?" Grover asked after they had all eaten and had sat down in a little circle. Nico took the map from his back pocket and put it in front of everyone, pretty far away from Annabeth.

"I think we should go here." Nico pointed at a big red dot on the map. "That should be another village." he said.

"Why should we go to a village?" Annabeth asked. "I think we should go to these mystery mountains." Annabeth pointed at the mountains on the map.

"It would be wiser to go to the village and ask if they knew anything about the lost Oracle." Nico stated, looking at Annabeth, his eyes cold as ice.

"That was actually a good idea." Grover said, nodding to himself.

"Fine." Annabeth sighed. "I guess we should go there then." she gave a small smile. They exited the cave, Percy binning farewell to the little cat. After they had walked about an hour in silence, it was nicely broken by a meow. All of them turned around to look at the little fishy-cat.

"I think we just gained a new member to our quest." Percy smiled, bending down and taking the cat to his lap. They continued to walk, listening to Percy's cooing voice and watching as the scenery changed. The trees changed to bushes, the bushes changing to grass when they reached a big field. They camped one day there before continuing their way towards the unknown village. They didn't have many apples left, but that didn't matter because they found new food on the way.

It was the third day of their trip to the village. It was hot and they had absolutely nothing that could protect them from the blazing sun.

"It's hot." Grover whined, sitting down on the green grass.

"There should be a forest right behind that hill." Nico said, pointing at the little hill in front of them. Annabeth walked over to the hill and indeed, there it was, the forest. Percy walked over to Annabeth, putting an arm around her shoulder.

He looked down from the hill at Nico and Grover before turning towards Annabeth. "You know, I think this quest has been good for us." Percy said.

"Why do you think that?" Annabeth asked.

"We have learnt a lot of new things. About us, about Grover and Nico, about new food and everything." Percy smiled.

"You think that?" she smiled back. Percy nodded and looked at Annabeth. Slowly, he moved closer pressing his lips on Annabeth's. The kiss was sweet as long as it took. They parted when they heard some kind of weird noise. They looked down from the hill to where Nico and Grover was, who had also noticed the weird voice. They looked past the two boys and saw a huge smoke cloud forming after some kind of bronze thing. The bronze thing was getting closer with a fast pace, and it looked angry.

"Run!" Grover yelled grabbing Nico's bag from the ground, Nico running after him. Nico took the cat from the ground and continued to run with Grover towards Annabeth and Percy. When they caught up with Percy, they all started to run towards the forest, the bronze thing could be now clearly seen as it was getting closer by seconds, but no one wanted to look back at it. They had only about 100 meter to the forest, when Annabeth fell down. Nico stopped, grabbed Annabeth's hand to help her up, but Annabeth pulled Nico down, getting up on the same.

Percy looked back, noticing Nico on the ground. He turned around starting to run towards the fallen boy, but was stopped by Annabeth who pulled his hand. Percy's eyes met Nico's for a moment, Nico's eyes telling him to run away. Percy mouthed something, but Nico didn't see it.

Nico stood up, trying to run away from the bronze thing, but it was already too late. The bronze thing ran straight into Nico, knocking him over again. There was no sign of Annabeth, Percy or Grover. Nico tried to hold his eyes open and could see that the thing that had ran into him was a dragon. His sight started to blur and he could feel himself losing his consciousness. The dragon had stopped immediately when it had hit Nico and was breathing heavily beside him.

"Holy shit! 'Tavy, I think I hit something." Was the last thing Nico heard before his mind went blank.

**A/N**

**It may be that the next chapter comes next year, depending if I get it ready in a week.**

**Can someone guess who or what had ran into Nico?**

**Also, Am I the only one who think that Leo reminds MIKA (the singer)?**

_**Please review!**_


End file.
